the_alliance_alivefandomcom-20200215-history
Gene
}} is one of the main characters in The Alliance Alive. Gene is a signimancer with the Signimancy Guild, an organization that depends on Daemonic support. He tends to look at the big picture and avoids acting emotionally. He is valued by the Daemons for his knowledge and eloquence. Personality Gene used to occupy his time by crafting new spells at the Signimancy Guild, but there are rumors floating around that he was such a smooth-talker that he was entrusted to be a mediator for the Daemons. - Gene's Research Report 2, Library Guild Gene is loyal to those who he deems worthy of helping him gain the advantage but, ironically, seems to lack the desire to succeed. His most notable feature is his way of talking; he can persuade or convince anyone, may they be human, Beastfolk, or Daemon, if he wants to, but is willing to throw away his decorum for the sake of his mission. Gene also shows avoidance to accountability, as he does not want to get himself involved in something that does not concern him. Because of their totally contrast viewpoints, he and Rachel often argue on what to do when sent on a mission. Moreover, he displays no qualms in using his own friends or party members to advance. Such example is when he uses Vivian's position in the Daemon society to convince Tabatha into forming an alliance with them. He also voluntarily lets Vivian and Ignace be held prisoners in Hakurei Castle just for the sole purpose of earning Princess Yukiha's trust. He also appears to have a dry sense of humor. Despite his impure ways of dealing with problems, Gene is naturally compassionate. He prioritizes practicality over his own dignity, not solely for his sake but for his friends and fulfilling their dreams. This is often misunderstood by most people in the group, as Tiggy and Galil openly calls him a "con man" and possesses a "silver tongue". The only one who can see through this is Rachel herself. However, Gene does not seem too bothered by this and repeatedly explains that he is "just a simple man". Appearance Gene is a bespectacled man who has short, silver hair with ice blue tips in-game. He wears a navy blue cloak that drapes on his shoulders. He has a bag suspended around his waist with a large book inside, although it is never revealed what it is. However, it is presumably a book regarding Signimancy. History Gene was a candidate for becoming the new Signimancy Guildmaster, but purposely missed the meeting for another mission. Thus, Tabatha was chosen instead. His reason for this is that it was too bothersome for him. He met Rachel after he bailed her out with his smooth-talking when she was about to be taken captive by the Beastfolks in the Rain Realm. Since then, the two are often paired together in missions. Story Humans, Daemons, and Beastfolk Gene is summoned by Grossa and gives him the task to learn about the resistance group in the Rain Realm. The Daemon comments on how Gene is different from other humans he encountered. He neither shows fear nor flees at the sight of him, but Gene corrects him by admitting that he is indeed terrified but simply hides it. After their short discussion, Rachel approaches him and persuades him to tag along and when asked why he does not bother shoving her away, he responds that she will join regardless of his idea. They use the portal in the Signimancy Guild to travel to Svalna. Gene and Rachel then approach the Beasfolk Garrison but are briefly stopped by the guards. Although they are called "apes" by the Beastfolks, Gene dismisses his emotions and explains to them that they are sent by Grossa to find out more about the resistance group and they plan to seek an audience with Badr first. The Beastfolks are eventually convinced and let Gene and Rachel inside. Gene explains to Badr their purposes, to which the Beastfolk Lord responds that Grossa does not trust him. Gene, however, manages to sway Badr off of his thoughts and asks for intel. Badr sends them off to the tower in the east, as they have been receiving reports that it may be connected to the resistance group. Gene and Rachel set out to the Recon Guild Tower to gather more information, but Gene is dissatisfied with the result, so he instructs Rachel that they should go back to Svalna. Upheaval Upon their return to Svalna, Badr goes to his plan in raiding the pub after learning that it is the resistance hideout. The Beastfolks then reprimand both Gene and Rachel for not helping at all, although Gene remains firm. While pondering on how they should progress, Rachel expresses her desire to help the members of the resistance, in to which Gene responds sternly that doing so will get them into trouble and lightly reminds her that they are working with the Beastfolks and Daemons. She brushes his comment off by pressuring him into saving the resistance, noting that they must have escaped through an underground tunnel. If Gene and Rachel go to visit the pub, they are given the option to fight the Beastfolks harassing Helward or Max or leave them be. Each choice yields different results. Respective Viewpoints Rachel takes the lead by checking one of the houses in Svalna and learns of a secret passage behind the bookshelf. Gene gets dragged along, but keeps on reminding Rachel about their status and the danger it may cause to his reputation, but Rachel does not pay any heed to his sermons and continues to find the escaping members of the resistance. As Rachel helps Galil, Azura, Renzo, and Barbarosa escape with her bow and arrow, Gene still tries to convince Rachel to stop and think about what damage it may cause to his honor if they are found out. He is reassured by Rachel that they will not get caught. After helping Galil's friends, Gene decides to pay Badr another visit in the Beastfolk Garrison. There they meet the captives; Renzo, Barbarosa, and Wyatt. Badr intends to end their lives right then and there, but Gene stops him by letting his idea known. Gene proposes that the captives should be sent to the Bastille instead, further signifying that they should be kept imprisoned to squeeze more information out of them. Badr agrees with his idea and commands the Beastfolks, including Gene and Rachel, to commence with the plan. Renzo spats his disgust at Gene for working with the Beastfolks followed by Barbarosa, but Wyatt shows gratitude towards Gene instead, as his plan would give them more time to stay alive. Jailsburg: Prisoners and Citizens Gene and Rachel make their way back to Jailsburg in the Caged Realm alongside Badr and the Beastfolks. They encounter Galil and his friends, with Rachel recognizing them in a boisterous manner. Gene stomps on Rachel's foot to silence her and does most of the talking. Azura and Galil, thinking that they can be trusted, spills the beans and lets them know of their plan to save Wyatt. Gene gives them an insight about the Bastille and when Rachel is about to give them more ideas how to get there, Gene tramples on her foot one more time. Finally, Gene complies to Rachel's idea about letting the Signimancy Guild know about their arrival and provide them aid, so he makes Tabatha aware in advance of their encounter. Those Who Intertwine Gene has a brief interaction with Wyatt as he watches him get tortured by the Beastfolks. Wyatt discloses to Gene that he can sense that they both have the same vision, to which Gene disagrees by stating that he does not understand what he means. He then mentions that the blaring alarm throughout the Bastille may have been from the infiltration of Galil's friends. Rachel asks him what to do and at the same time, hints that they should help them. Recalling what Wyatt told him and finally accepting the fact that he, too, longs to save humanity, Gene makes the risky decision to free Renzo and Barbarosa. Gene and Rachel make their way to their cell, and when Rachel notices that Gene must have had the initial plan in saving them after all since the bars were tampered by him, he quickly turns a cold shoulder on this and insists that they should go help Galil and the others. Renzo and Barbarosa joins the team and as they bust their way to the top floor where Wyatt is being held, the Beastfolks throw shade at Gene by calling him a traitor and a double-crosser, and that he should be eliminated. Upon reaching the torture chamber, Gene, Rachel, Renzo, and Barbarosa fend off the last surge of Beastfolks before Bard makes his escape with Wyatt. Facing Badr in Battle After being reunited Galil's group, Badr flees the riot with Wyatt and takes him hostage. All nine of them pursue Badr to save Wyatt and reaches the top floor of the Bastille. Cornered, Badr threatens to end Wyatt's life, in which the latter responds by willfully meeting his throat with Badr's axe. This prompted the fight between Gene's group against Badr. After defeating the Beastfolk Lord, the distortion, which Vivian assumes to be an Ether Gear, gets destroyed as well. Unfortunately, Wyatt loses his life after the incident. As the group leaves, Kuwalsa permanently eradicates Badr. The World Beyond a Darkened Sea Vivian explains that destroying the Ether Gears will undo the Great Barrier that divides the worlds. Gene and the others all came to an agreement to crush the four remaining Ether Gears after ruining the one in the Bastille. However, they are undermanned, so they settle on creating an alliance with all five guilds. The group visits the Rain Realm, Burning Realm, and the Caged Realm to build a coalition among the guilds and recruit people along the way and destroy the Ether Gears found in the Rain Realm and Burning Realm. They went back to Jailsburg to form an alliance with the Signimancy Guild, but Gene tells the rest that Tabatha is not easy to be won over, so they should have a "gift" just in case. Negotiations occur between Gene and Tabatha and when the guildmaster refused to accept his offer, Gene let Vivian talk with Tabatha instead; his plan is to persuade Tabatha to join the alliance using Vivian's high-rank in the Daemonic society and stake her family's name in protecting the Signimancy Guild. Tabatha eventually agrees to join the alliance. After the Ether Gear in the Bastille was eradicated with Badr, the haze in the Caged Realm disperses, allowing the Ornithopter to freely roam the realm. Snow Realm: Sub-Zero Front The group docks on a realm north of Svalna, completely covered in snow. The first area they see is the Fort and decide to stop by there, following Rachel's advise. However, upon seeing Vivian and Ignace, the people in the Fort instantly presume them as one with the Daemon army and that they should be destroyed before reaching Hakurei Castle in the east. Gene commands the group to depart the Fort before the misunderstanding grows larger. Gene and the others take note of what one of the guards said and make their way through the snowy fields to arrive at Hakurei Castle. The castle guards, however, are quick to halt the group and again, sees Vivian. In spite of Ignace's attempt to protect her, Renzo suggests that they should play along for now for the sake of their mission. Gene and the rest are then thrown in the castle's dungeon prison. Princess Yukiha of Hakurei Castle soon learns of their presence and visits them in the prison. Gene takes the initiative to talk with Princess Yukiha and explains that they came from another world beyond the Great Barrier, in which Rachel reacts by yelling that he is going too far for letting them know their objectives. Gene, however, continues to sweet-talk Princess Yukiha, and when asked why they have Daemons on their side, he brazenly tells her that Vivian and Ignace are proof of their victory over the Daemons. Ignace reacts negatively on this. Gene and the rest of the team are set free, except for Barbarosa, Vivian, and Ignace. Princess Yukiha agrees to Gene's proposal of helping them with their battle against the Daemons in return for information about the Ether Gear, and gives them the task to infiltrate the Daemon Army Camp. Gene requests Princess Yukiha to free Barbarosa, as he proves himself to be a tactical and physical advantage, to which the Princess agrees. However, Vivian and Ignace are to be remained captive and striped off of their weapons. Gene shows his loyalty by complying with her rule. Snow Rabbit Rendezvous Princess Yukiha expounds that Frozen Waterfall that leads to the Daemon Army Camp is unreachable through human means, so she mentions of a Snow Rabbit that may help them pass the waterfall. Juza further explains that in order to lure the Snow Rabbit out, they need to be in possession of snow carrots that can be bought in Hakurei Castle's grocer. Gene's group then ventures out to find the Snow Rabbit after getting snow carrots in compliance to Juza's orders. The Snow Rabbit shows up in one of the Igloos in the northern part of the Snow Realm and gives Galil the Snow Flute, which calls the Snow Rabbit if needed be. With the Snow Rabbit now on their side, they make their way to the Daemon Army Camp from behind through the Frozen Waterfall. Operation Deep Cover Upon arriving just from behind the enemy's camp, Gene and the others agree to send out Renzo and Rachel to gather information in the Daemon Camp. The pair did not come back empty-handed, as they manage to nab the enemy's supply ledger. Princess Yukiha then states that Vivian and Ignace are sent to the inn, so the group goes to see them again. The two Daemons join the party. Armies Collide at Snowy Bridge After handing the supply ledger to Juza, the group learns that the Daemon Army is on the move. Gene's group go to the Fort to meet with Gentatsu. Barbarosa proposes an idea to hinder the Daemon Army's advances; the party is to be divided into two to repulse the waves of incoming Beastfolks under the Daemon's commands. Afterwards, the bridge is set to explode but Rouge comes to interfere with their plan. Gene and the others are able to repel him, but Rouge sends out a myriad of Beastfolks, and notes that it is too late since the castle has already been infiltrated. The group rushes back to Hakurei Castle. Defend Hakurei Castle! Grossa arrives at Hakurei Castle with his army of Beastfolks and Daemons. Princess Yukiha and Grossa enter a negotiation about Hakurei Castle's invasion. When Princess Yukiha declines his bid for her to surrender, Grossa declares an all-out war against her. The citizens of Hakurei Castle are sent to the 5th floor to avoid danger, but some are either deceased or left behind on all floors of the castle. Juza then asks Galil's party to split into three groups; one to east and one to the west to save any remaining citizens they have until to the first floor of the castle, and one group to defend the pagoda, the direct entrance to the princess's chambers and where the other citizens are. After successfully saving the remaining citizens throughout the castle and overthrowing the Beastfolks and Daemon Army, Grossa infiltrates the 5th floor of the castle and captures Princess Yukiha. Juza pursues to rescue the princess but is too powerless against him. Gene's group reunites with the others and after finding Princess Yukiha and Juza's whereabouts from Jin and Ibuki, they chase Grossa to the top floor of the castle. They engage Grossa into a gruesome battle. After the battle, Grossa is taken aback from Vivian's revelation about the Great Barrier, causing him to reconsider his actions and withdraw with Rouge. Juza and Princess Yukiha give information about Snow Peak Ruins, as it may be the place where the Ether Gear is, in turn for defending the castle. Galil's group destroys the fourth Ether Gear and to celebrate their success so far, they set up a party. Gene shares a table with Tiggy and Barbarosa and when approached by Galil, Tiggy asks Gene who he is. After explaining what she meant, Gene tells Tiggy that he is staying with them because of reasons. Tiggy asks Gene once more what he would do if the reason is gone; he replies by simply telling her that he will look for another purpose. Gene then asks Galil to convince Tiggy that he is not a spy, and depending on the choice whether Galil agrees with Gene or Tiggy, it yields different reactions but they do not affect the flow of the story. A New Departure The next day, Tiggy, Azura, and Vivian came up with a way to enhance the Ark; by reinforcing with Signimancy, Brionac is able to take flight. They are successful in making the Ark fly with the help of other guild members. To have an idea about the whereabouts of the last Ether Gear, Gene and the others head towards the northern part of the Burning Realm. Battle Gene starts with 17 STR, 22 FOC, 13 AGI, 19 SEN, and 13 END. He comes equipped with Weather Report. Gene's stats are rather peculiar for a mage-type trope due to his fairly high STR. In fact, he has higher STR compared to other physically inclined characters such as Renzo and Rachel, even surpassing Ignace and Vivian. He can be equipped with a bow to reinforce his STR and FOC when he is not using his Signimancy. Gene also gains the upper hand compared to Azura when it comes to Staff Arts, as he can inflict more damage with it. He, however, has one of the lowest END in the party, so it is not advisable to bring him in the front lines despite his strength. Trivia * When the player puts Gene as the leader of the group and renames/creates Formations in the Tactics Guild Tower, he will suggest different types of cocktail drinks by choosing "Random". * It is advisable not to visit the Living Forest during Gene and Rachel's chapters as doing so may make the player lose a potential guildmaster at a later part of the game. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Playable Characters